


questionable experimentation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [79]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Human Experimentation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Linhardt wants to perform an experiment with Bernadetta involving her Crest, but what he has in store for her will likely prove to be far too much for her. Which is, in a sense, the point.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Commissions [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 12





	questionable experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bernadetta!

When Linhardt first told Bernadetta that he wanted to research her crest, she wasn’t really sure what to think of it. Well, that’s not exactly true. She knew exactly what to think of it, and that was that she didn’t want to go along with that! But the more he talked to her, the more he explained things to her, the more she felt obligated to. He told her that he didn’t believe she necessarily needed to be on a battlefield to activate her Crest’s powers, that she didn’t necessarily need to be in any true danger. That the same results could be achieved if only she was in some sort of distress.

Of course, Bernadetta doesn’t like distress. At all, actually. But, the more Linhardt talked, the more she got swept up in it. And now she’s here, in the greenhouse with him, as he prepares his experiment. To top it all off, he’s already had her undress, her clothes in a neat pile by the door. His eyes drift over her occasionally, but most of Linhardt’s attention is on the plant he’s currently looking at.

“Hm, yes, this plant should do nicely. It’s an excellent candidate for magical growth, and should turn out exactly how I need it…” Linhardt muses, examining one of the plants. Usually, the lush vegetation of the greenhouse does wonders to calm Bernadetta. Right now? It’s not doing a thing. She’s frantically looking for a way out, despite agreeing to this, and despite Linhardt standing between her and the exit.

“I… I changed my mind about this, can I just go back to my room now?” Bernadetta asks, her voice shaky. “It’s really late, and what if someone comes by for some late night gardening?”

“Late night gardening? Don’t be ridiculous, we have the place all to ourselves. Opportunities like this don’t just come along, Bernadetta, I had to work hard to set all of this up,” Linhardt explains, looking at his timid classmate. “It won’t take long, I promise. I want to get back to bed just as much as you do.”

“I doubt that,” Bernadetta mumbles, but her words don’t quite carry to Linhardt. His test subject somewhat consoled, he’s turned back to the task at hand, beginning to transmit magical energy into the plant of his choosing. He’s enchanting it, bestowing his power upon it, and slowly, it begins to shift before his very eyes. In addition to growing larger, the vines that hang down from it begin to move, as if taking on lives of their own. By the time he’s done casting his spell, it’s a wriggling mass of vines, with several of them drifting out across the floor, as if seeking something.

“W-what did you do to that plant?” Bernadetta asks, stammering. “W-w-why is it moving like that?”

“I told you, distress might be able to activate your Crest. This plant seemed like an excellent way to test my hypothesis, at least, once it’s been enchanted properly,” Linhardt says, explaining himself as if all of this is perfectly normal. Nothing about this is normal, not with Bernadetta stripped down naked, not with them in the greenhouse in the dead of night, and definitely not with a plant’s tendrils slowly making their way towards Bernadetta.

Linhardt doesn’t control them, at least, not directly. But as he was casting his magic, he was directing the plant in her direction, and now that is where it wants to move. Slowly, the tentacles drag along the greenhouse floor, making for their target. Bernadetta is frozen, completely shocked by this, not able to run or fight. She can’t think straight for long enough to mount any sort of resistance, and by the time two of the vines reach her, coiling around her ankles before shifting higher up her legs, she knows there’s no hope.

“Okay, this is enough, I’m already distressed!” Bernadetta says, looking to Linhardt. “We can just call this whole thing off, okay? This is too much!”

“Oh, please, the experiment has only just started. This wouldn’t be an accurate measure of Crest activation at all. We simply have to keep going, especially after I spent so much energy enchanting this plant,” Linhardt says, “I can’t imagine how it would make me feel if all of that was for nothing.”

Part of Bernadetta does feel bad, but far more of her thinks this is too much. She isn’t sure how to deal with this, but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to back down. For better or for worse, she’s locked into this, as more of the appendages close in on her. By now, two more have latched onto her arms, and with a tight grip on all four limbs, the tentacles slowly lift her, up into the air. She begins to kick, and wriggle, but their grip is far too strong on her slender body.

Bernadetta doesn’t have the physical strength to escape from this, far preferring to keep her distance from any sort of danger. Of course, that leaves her practically helpless in a situation like this. Suspended by her arms and legs, she’s easy prey, as the rest of the tentacles finally reach her. 

“Ah, finally, we can really get started,” Linhardt says, and as he does, the plant makes contact. More of its appendages press in against Bernadetta, exploring her body. “Don’t hold anything back now, Bernadetta, this is very important research.”

“Linhardt, please, can’t I just go-” Bernadetta starts, but as one tentacle presses between her legs, her request is cut off, replaced by a whimper. “N-no! Don’t touch me there!”

Her pleading does her no good, however. The plant is curious, eager to explore the warmth it has found, far beyond Linhardt’s control now. Slowly, it begins to push inside of her, and Bernadetta twists and squirms, as much as her leafy bondage will allow. The vine that pushes into her is weird, sort of damp, and the more it presses into her, the more her body seems to heat up around it. Linhardt watches her, eagerly filling in notes as she monitors her reaction. He wants to see what might cause her Crest to activate, to manifest itself. If he’s correct, this sort of duress should work just as well as anything else, even including combat. It could be a real breakthrough in Crestology, and with that thought in mind, her whimpering and moaning doesn’t bother Linhardt much. He picked his target well, with the plant he enchanted taking particularly well to this role. As it begins to violate her, pushing into her cunt, more of its vines ensnare her, wrapping slowly around her torso. Bernadetta quickly breaks down, losing coherence as she begins to sob, this plant toying with her body while she is completely helpless. 

She can’t help but tremble, as the friction of the vines slowly rubbing against her breasts, against her nipples, causes her body to react. This is all too much, way too much, and she just wishes she could be back in her room, where it’s safe. If Linhardt wants her to be distressed, this is certainly doing the trick! Each second is worse than the last, and the worst part of all is that her body is reacting  _ positively _ . Mentally, she’s hating every second of this, but the heat surging through her body only grows more intense with each passing second. 

Bernadetta can hardly remember how Linhardt convinced her to come with him here, can hardly remember what led to her being here, naked and defenseless before this plant. She usually likes the greenhouse! It’s always peaceful, and warm, but now it’s anything but. She opens her mouth, desperate to ask Linhardt to call this off, to put an end to this torture, but another of the vines pushes in between her lips before she can manage a word.

More and more of her body is being claimed by this plant, and Bernadetta is quickly losing hope of getting out of this. She can still see Linhardt, for the moment, as he jots down note after note about her experiences. Why won’t he help her? Has he just been hoping for a moment like this? To see her, twisting and writhing as some plant violates her!? The quiet, studious act that lured her in, all just some show to make her lower her guard? Bernadetta’s mind swirls with possibilities, most of them far too ridiculous to be welcome in the world of reality. But, they serve as a decent enough distraction from the predicament she finds herself in. It isn’t long before the constant stimulation proves too much for her, however. In the end, what snaps her out of her paranoid delusions are a couple of vines slithering their way down to her feet. They begin to probe at her, gently stroking her feet, feeling the contours of her body, exploring her, and their touch tickles her. With a vine shoved into her mouth, fucking her throat, she can’t exactly laugh, but her body still tries. 

“Interesting, your Crest still shows no sign of activating, even under intense duress,” Linhardt comments. Bernadetta squeals, muffled by the plant. “No, no, releasing you wouldn’t help. We have to keep going.”

She isn’t sure how he knew what she was trying to say, but the fact that he dismissed her immediately only makes it that much worse. Bernadetta hates this, she hates being in this stupid greenhouse, held so firmly by this plant as it violates her, exploring her and forcing her to feel so  _ good _ . The burning sensation that is taking her over grows worse by the second, and she feels as if she’s being driven mad. How is she supposed to deal with this? 

With a vine slamming into her cunt, more massaging her chest, toying with her sensitive nipples, and even more playing with her feet, how is she supposed to manage this? What kind of experiment would put her through this? Slowly, she is shifted, pushed so that she is facing away from Linhardt. It doesn’t matter anyway, seeing him isn’t helping to make this stop, and he is just going to keep jotting down notes about her. She wonders what he’s writing, if he’s actually talking about Crests, or if he’s describing all the things this plant is doing to her. The way she’s helpless, being violated, just an innocent maiden being raped by this despicable plant. She hopes he’s describing it in great detail, telling the tail of what he made this plant do to her.

The more she thinks about this imaginary journal of her violation, the hotter the greenhouse gets. She feels so close to  _ something, _ as if she’s right on the cusp, and as her mind wanders, as her body is violated, she is driven past her limit. She cries out, around the tentacle forced down her throat, filling the greenhouse with a cry of sheer bliss. She can hardly breathe, hardly think straight as she’s thrust into climax, as she rides out the waves of pleasure that wash over her, and the familiar feeling of her crest activating alongside it, and she hears Linhardt gasp out.

“Bernadetta, your crest!” he exclaims. “I never thought it would really activate under these conditions. Er, I mean, that is, I’m so pleased to see my hypothesis was accurate. I knew this would happen!”

Bernadetta is dazed, but not so dazed she doesn’t pick up on what Linhardt is saying. He didn’t think this would work? He’s subjected her to this, and didn’t think it would work? She twists, craning her neck back to look at him, struggling against the plant that continues to touch her, not seeming to care that she has long since peaked and began coming back down. She finally twists enough to spot LInhardt, his notebook set aside, and his cock in hand, jacking off to the sight of her being violated. She is stunned, shocked, appalled to find all of her delusions might have been right on the mark, but beneath all of that, she is thrilled. Arousal surges through her once more, and she’s already well on her way to another climax.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
